<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Star In Front of Me by geegeegeez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317776">The Star In Front of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeez/pseuds/geegeegeez'>geegeegeez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi's Literature class, Fukuroudani, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji's Mother, Mentioned Bokuto's Math Class, Platonic Love, Spending break time together, school days, studying together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeez/pseuds/geegeegeez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's Literature teacher, Ms. Masako, told her class to write a literary piece about the person they look up to. Akaashi already had a person in mind and was even praised for writing an essay that spoke both admiration and honesty. Also, it is not part of Akaashi's plan for Bokuto to know that he's the subject of the said essay and how much more for the latter to read his work, but of course, not everything goes in accordance to what was planned, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Star In Front of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyo! While rereading the manga, I had this desire to write about Akaashi's thoughts on Bokuto, especially after reading Chapter 331. Oh, and Akaashi's cheeks are a sight to see when he was in his first year in Fukuroudani. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang signaling the end of the literature class. Before exiting the classroom, Ms. Masako reminded her students, who were now preparing their things for the break, about their assignment.</p>
<p>“For the application of today’s lesson, I’m expecting a literary piece tomorrow about the person you look up to.” She gathered her teaching materials and took her leave. “Take into consideration the correct grammar, sentence structure, and writing effective sentences.”</p>
<p>The class groaned for the reason that writing literary pieces prove difficult especially when you have a teacher who notices even a single incorrect grammar in an essay. Meanwhile, Akaashi already had a person in mind.</p>
<p>The students started eating. Akaashi, whose eyes are now fixed into a book, waited for a loud voice to call his name.</p>
<p><em>“Any time now.” </em> Akaashi thought.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Akaashi’s name was heard in the classroom.</p>
<p>“Aghaaashiii!”</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at the direction where the voice is coming from. There, he found Bokuto waving his hand while the other holding 2 yakisoba bread.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san, you’re here.” Akaashi said in acknowledgement. He closed his book and walked towards the boy with a bi-colored hair.</p>
<p>Bokuto and Akaashi walked towards their place. It’s a bench placed at the path going to the gym. Upon arriving there, Bokuto handed Akaashi the other yakisoba bread and started talking about how his Math class went.</p>
<p>“Aghaaashiii, I really really really hate Math. Ms. Saito told me a while ago I need to study hard not to fail again.” Bokuto said dramatically, hands flailing in the air.</p>
<p>“You need to focus more in your Math class Bokuto-san to actually understand your lessons.” Akaashi advised to his problematic ace. “Sleeping in class won’t cut it.”</p>
<p>“No matter how hard I try to, I just can’t seem to do it. The class is so boring!”</p>
<p><em>“Bokuto-san’s weakness no.18: He can’t put all of his attention to something he dislikes.”</em> Akaashi thought while looking at Bokuto, whose hands are now on his forehead.</p>
<p>The bell rang again indicating the resumption of classes. Like the usual, Bokuto walked Akaashi back to his classroom. Before going inside, Akaashi turned to Bokuto encouraged him.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san, I know you can do it if you try hard.”</p>
<p>“Aghaaashiii, you’re right!” Bokuto’s eyes seemed like it twinkled. “I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, see you later Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>“Bye, bye, Aghaaashiii. See you later!”</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at the retreating figure running back to his classroom on the 4th floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>later</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>The clock struck 10:00 in the evening, yet Akaashi can’t even think of the introductory paragraph of his essay. Crumpled papers are sprawled on the floor and the once white paper is now black caused by Akaashi’s indecisiveness; wherein every now and then, cutting down sentences and marking them as either cheesy or unrealistic. He can’t even write for 5 minutes straight because the words seemed not befitting his ace’s personality.</p>
<p>After 30 minutes, Akaashi can’t help himself from staring into the wall in front of him. He’s pissed. Usually, when he was tasked to write literary pieces, he would be done in no time. But now, he just can’t find the right words to write. He let his mind wander off; lost in his thoughts.</p>
<p>He remembered when he and Bokuto ate ice cream after class. It was a Wednesday and they usually have Wednesdays off to rest from the hard practice. Bokuto failed his Math exam so Akaashi bought the former his favorite strawberry ice cream as a way of comforting while he got himself a chocolate one. Nonetheless, Bokuto suggested they exchange after tasting Akaashi’s ice cream. Of course, Akaashi is used to it so he agreed. They talked about volleyball until they separated ways at the intersection going to their respective houses.</p>
<p>Akaashi smiled at the thought. He then proceeded to get a new paper and started writing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>*2 days later*</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>“Before we end this class, let’s congratulate Akaashi Keiji, please.”</p>
<p>Akaashi was taken aback to hear Ms. Masako saying that. His teacher was looking at him with a big smile etched on her face.</p>
<p>“His essay was beautifully written. It was simple yet astonishing. It spoke honesty.” Ms. Masako looked proud. “I never expected less from you, but you had surpassed my expectations. Well done, Akaashi!”</p>
<p>Resounding claps were heard and his classmates looked genuinely happy for him. Akaashi felt so glad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>present</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>“Aghaaashiii, is this right?” Bokuto asked while handing his notebook to Akaashi.</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s notebook and scanned the solution for any error.</p>
<p>Bokuto visited Akaashi early in the morning for tutorial sessions. Bokuto has an upcoming Math quiz so he asked Akaashi’s help.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san, you got this part wrong.” Akaashi said while pointing his pencil at the solution. “You should multiply x by itself, not add it.”</p>
<p>“Got it, Aghaashi!”</p>
<p>“Keiji, I prepared snacks for you and Kou-kun! I’m leaving to buy groceries so you both take care!” It was Akaashi’s mom who shouted from downstairs.</p>
<p>“Okay mom!” Akaashi answered. “Bokuto-san, I’ll get our snacks downstairs, solve the problem again.”</p>
<p>“Okay!”</p>
<p>Akaashi went downstairs while Bokuto started solving the problem again. He was looking for an eraser when he saw his name on a paper. Out of curiosity, he read it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>01.10.20<br/>Akaashi Keiji<br/>Year 2 Class 6</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The Star In Front of Me</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>         When I saw him, I was captivated. I asked myself, “How can someone play volleyball like that?” His passion towards the sport intrigued me. It was then, on that very moment, my desire to play on the same team as him was born.</p>
<p>         The day I met him officially was the same day I got to know the ‘real’ him. My first practice with him caused my legs to drop, yet a surge of happiness crept on me. It was fun looking at him hitting my tosses as if every ball tossed to him was a blessing; I never saw someone so happy being given a toss. Despite the weariness I was feeling, I could never not be grateful to be appreciated.</p>
<p>         The practices went on and on and it brought me closer to him. I even got a list of his weaknesses and ways to counter them. When we lost a game, a way to comfort him is either to give him tosses or treat him his favorite ice cream.</p>
<p>         Contrary to what people deem him to be, he’s a child at heart. He can easily be swayed with few words especially when he gets into his ‘dejected mode,’ but the action afterwards is worth it. His mid-air form and how he spikes the ball is a sight to see; so satisfying.</p>
<p>         Admittedly, I was hooked on volleyball because of him. Watching him play motivates and inspires me to do my best because you know he’s giving it his all. He teaches you to give yourself credit after the game, no matter how many points you scored or how well you played, because you poured your soul into the ball, scoring the point. Be appreciative – he taught me that. It may seem trivial and simple and easy, but in a game, we all forget to do that; sometimes we even complain how much more we could hit the ball, when in fact, we should be happy because we were able to hit the ball.</p>
<p>         Koutaro Bokuto is different from the other players; he’s a simpleton, to be blunt. He also has petty problems that sometimes affect his disposition on the court, yet after observing how others play, I can say with utmost and absolute honesty, he is the only player I know who can lift the spirits of both his teammates and opponents. He’s the only player I know who will never know the feeling of not playing well because of anxiety and nervousness. Most importantly, he is a player who makes playing volleyball enjoyable. He is a player who does not forget to have fun in any time of the game.</p>
<p>         Bokuto Koutaro is unique. He’s one of a kind. I’m utterly glad I get to play with him and set the ball he spikes. I am glad to stand on the same stage with him. With a star in front of my very eyes, I could never be more thankful, so allow me to say this: With my all, thank you Koutaro Bokuto for everything.</p>
<p>After reading the essay, Bokuto was mesmerized. His eyes held amazement. Meanwhile, Akaashi opened the door witnessing Bokuto sitting on his bed with a familiar paper in hand. Akaashi froze.</p>
<p>Hearing the door opening, Bokuto looked at the door, he found Akaashi looking back at him.</p>
<p>“Aghaaashiii, wow…this is…wow…”</p>
<p>Bokuto couldn’t form a coherent sentence. He was speechless because of the literary piece. Akaashi was back in motion upon hearing Bokuto’s voice. He placed the tray he was holding on the small table and joined Bokuto in his bed.</p>
<p>“Aghaaashiii.” Bokuto looked at him straight in the eyes. “Thank you. Really.” Upon saying those words, Bokuto suddenly hugged Akaashi.</p>
<p>Akaashi’s face heated. A blush slowly crept on his face. “You’re always welcome, Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Aghaaashiii!”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I love you too.”</p>
<p>With smiles on their faces, the two resumed doing school works. Laughs were heard every now and then in the 4-cornered room. They were obviously having fun; Bokuto receiving flicks on the forehead whenever he answered the Math problem wrong and Akaashi giggling as Bokuto, whenever finding an opportunity, tickles him.</p>
<p>They were both happy. Bokuto felt great being appreciated by someone he dearly loves. He is sincerely thankful towards Akaashi for coming in his life. Bokuto could never ask for more and Akaashi thinks the same way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BokuAka deserves the universe. I love them! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>